A variety of bird feeders based on a tube design is available. Typical of these tube feeders are:
______________________________________ Des. 231,369 P. Kilham 3,568,641 P. Kilham Des. 251,021 M. Blasbalg 4,356,793 M. Blasbalg ______________________________________
The bird feeders of the above patents all have baffles to avoid overflow of the feed through the feeding ports. Each of these patents teach the use of baffles which are connected to the sidewall of the feeder. The baffles being connected to the walls make effective cleaning of the bird feeder difficult since the baffles should be disconnected from the sidewall to facilitate cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,927 discloses a bird feeder that has a baffle which is free standing with respect to the sidewall of the tube and thus can be removed. However, the position of the baffle necessitates that all ports be near the bottom of the feeder, limiting the number of ports which can be accommodated. Furthermore, the feeder of the '927 patent employs a substantial number of small parts which must be disassembled and reassembled during cleaning, thus, making cleaning difficult. The cleaning is further complicated since the baffle is free standing and the ground feed can become lodged between the baffle and the sidewall. If this ground feed which is lodged between the baffle and sidewall becomes damp, it will create a paste further complicating the removal of the baffle.
Tube style feeders with perches, designed to limit the size of birds which can feed from the feeder are taught by U. S. Patents:
______________________________________ 4,328,765 P. Kilham 4,498,423 Gainsboro et al. ______________________________________
The '423 patent also teaches a quick release top using a bayonet type release. However, the feeders of the '765 and the '423 patents, while offering additional features for tube feeders, still suffer from the problem of not being easily cleaned.
Des. 252,591 by Hyde Jr. discloses a bird feeder with overhangs to protect the port from water collecting on the sidewall. However, the '591 patent still requires baffles which attach to the sidewall making cleaning difficult.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,829,934, illustrates a tube feeder which couples into a base for pole mounting with a bayonet type coupling. However, the feeder of the '934 patent has, like the above discussed tube feeder, baffles which attach to the sidewall of the tube.
Thus, there is a need for a simple tube type feeder that can be readily cleaned. Furthermore, none of the above patents provide a bird feeder which is modular and provide flexibility in the feeder's size to meet the needs of local bird populations.